


How It's Done

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: Suga raised a challenging eyebrow at thecomplete losershe called his friends. He took a deep breath, giving himself one last chance to reconsider what he was about to do.“HEY. TENDOU,” Suga shouted across the room.“WHAT?”“I THINK YOU’RE CUTE. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill the tensuga tag with ridiculous fic by myself if I have to. ENJOY!

“This was a mistake,” Kuroo groaned dramatically. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

Suga took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He should have known this visit would end up with his friends being melodramatic idiots. Kuroo had been fine the whole time on the train from Tokyo--excited, even--but had been an angsty, sighing mess since their arrival at Daichi and Asahi's apartment.

“Why is that, Kuroo?” Suga asked against his better judgement. He knew Kuroo would just sigh obnoxiously until someone asked him what was wrong. 

“He’s wearing gym shorts, Suga. _Gym shorts.”_

Suga was very familiar with the sight of Daichi in gym shorts, so he had a little bit of sympathy for Kuroo. But _only_ a little bit. 

“You are a grown-ass man, Kuroo Tetsurou. If it’s driving you that crazy why don’t you go over there and ask him out?”

Oikawa scoffed audibly. 

“What?” Suga asked. 

“You say that like it’s _easy,”_ Oikawa said.

“Maybe it would be easy if you guys just got over yourselves for two seconds and _asked!”_

“It’s not the asking,” Kuroo said. “It’s the part that comes after. It’s fucking terrifying, dude. It is so not easy. Besides, you can’t just up and ask someone. You have to do it right.”

“Is that so?” Suga asked, an idea forming in his mind. It was maybe, possibly, very probably a bad idea. But he was really sick of his friends being moping, lovesick idiots. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, jumping in to agree with Kuroo. “You have to approach it right. Be romantic and shit.” 

Suga raised a challenging eyebrow at the _complete losers_ he called his friends. He took a deep breath, giving himself one last chance to reconsider what he was about to do.

“HEY. TENDOU,” Suga shouted across the room. 

“WHAT?”

“I THINK YOU’RE CUTE. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?”

“ALRIGHT.”

“GREAT!” Suga called back, and then turned to Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa. “And _that,_ my pathetic, lovelorn friends, is how it’s done.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Kuroo said.

“It’s totally different. You guys have been doing your weird mating dance for ages now,” Oikawa protested. 

“Still, my point stands,” Suga said. “Hey, so when are you free?” he called over to Tendou again.

“Free right now,” Tendou replied with a crooked smirk. 

“Right now it is,” Suga said. “Bye losers,” he added, giving a mock salute as he grabbed his bag and turned to follow Tendou out. He could hear Oikawa spluttering indignantly behind him. 

“Wait, Kuroo, you don’t really think that could work, do you?”

“If what you’re asking is if you should ask Akaashi out by yelling at him from across the room, the answer is _no.”_

“Damn.”

\---

“Hey, so,” Tendou started a bit hesitantly as they walked down the hall toward the elevators, “we don’t really have to go out or anything. Like, I get it if you were just doing that to make a point. I’ll tell everyone you showed me a great time and all.”

Suga stopped abruptly, grabbing Tendou’s wrist and yanking him down to look up into his eyes, which widened comically at the expression on Suga’s face. Not breaking eye contact, Suga slowly raised a hand and flicked Tendou in the middle of the forehead. Tendou blinked twice, his brow crinkling in confusion. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Suga said. “You’re too cute to be stupid.”

Tendou nodded sharply. “Yes, sir,” he said, cocky grin sliding back onto his face. 

“So, where do you want to go?” Suga asked, sliding his hand down Tendou’s bony wrist to weave their fingers together as they resumed walking. 

“What is this? Pretty boy doesn’t have a plan?” Tendou said, feigning shock. 

“Well believe it or not, that wasn’t _actually_ how I was planning on asking you out,” Suga replied with an exasperated huff, reaching out to press the elevator button. A moment later the doors opened with a ding and they stepped in. 

“So you _were_ planning on it, then?”

“Well, yeah. I like you, you dummy,” Suga said, scratching the back of his neck and suddenly feeling like he’d been spending a bit too much time around Asahi. 

“That’s super gay, Sugawara.”

“Yes, I am.”

Tendou chuckled and the sound _did things_ to Suga. He’d managed to keep his cool, collected appearance in front of their friends but now that he was alone with Tendou he felt like a blushing mess. 

“You didn’t answer my question, by the way,” Suga said as they left the building. 

“Huh?”

“Where are we going?”

“Oh, right,” Tendou said. “Hmmm…” he pondered aloud, tapping his chin with one (absurdly long) finger. “Ice cream,” he declared. “I require ice cream.”

“Ice cream it is! Do you have a place you like?”

“Do I… _do I have an ice cream place I like?_ What kind of question is that?”

“A… pretty reasonable one, I thought?”

“Suga. _Suga._ I have sampled every ice cream shop and cart within a five mile radius. I have ranked them based on the following,” he announced, holding up a hand to count off on his (absurdly long) fingers, “creaminess, variety of flavors, quality of cones, availability of toppings, and, most importantly, chocolatiness of their chocolate ice cream. And you ask me if I have an ice cream place I like. _Of course I do.”_

“O-okay then. Um, lead the way.”

Tendou grinned and took off, dragging Suga along by their still joined hands. After a few blocks his pace slowed, and Suga spotted a sign shaped like an ice cream cone. Tendou led them inside the ice cream shop; it was tiny, and the walls were _violently_ purple. Suga had to blink several times to adjust to the color. 

“So what flavor do you want? My treat.”

Tendou blinked at him. “What flavor?! Chocolate, you heathen.”

“Oh, right. _Chocolatiness,”_ he said, recalling Tendou’s impassioned spiel about ice cream shops. 

“Can I get an extra large one?” Tendou asked tentatively. 

“Yeah, of course,” Suga said, grinning. Tendou gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile in return. Something in Suga’s chest squeezed uncomfortably, and part of him wanted to forget the ice cream and just pull Tendou into a tight hug and never let go. 

“One extra large chocolate cone, and a regular matcha please,” Suga said when the lady at the counter prompted him for their order. Tendou muttered ‘wrong’ under his breath as soon as the word _matcha_ passed Suga’s lips. Suga couldn’t help but giggle. They both got their ice creams and elected to carry them outside to eat them. 

“There’s, uh, there’s a park nearby. If you wanted to, y’know. Walk,” Tendou said. 

“That sounds great,” Suga replied.

“Cool. It’s this way.”

They walked in relative silence, focused on eating their ice cream before it melted. Tendou’s methodical ranking of ice cream shops had apparently paid off, Suga thought, because this ice cream really was good. He wasn’t usually much of an ice cream person, but it did hit the spot on a warm day like this one. 

“Thanks for the ice cream,” Tendou said.

“Yeah, anytime.”

Tendou cackled. “Oh, Suga. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Okay, as often as my wallet can handle, then.”

“It’s a deal.” Tendou grinned, popping the rest of his cone into his mouth and proceeding to suck the melted ice cream off his fingers. Suga very quickly averted his gaze so Tendou wouldn’t notice his blush--though judging by his soft chuckle, Tendou definitely _did_ notice. 

“You’re _blushing,”_ Tendou said. 

Dammit. Of course he couldn’t just let that one escape. 

“Does pretty boy like my fingers?”

“Are you gonna keep calling me that?” Suga asked, hiding his embarrassment behind feigned irritation. 

“ _Well…”_ Tendou said, drawing out the sound, “you are a boy, and you are pretty. So, yes. I think I will.”

“Alright, just don’t go taking your nickname too literally, _heartbreaker._ Hm, maybe I should think of a new one for you, come to think of it.”

“I wouldn’t,” Tendou said. “The taking it literally, I mean. I wouldn’t do that.”

Suga looked up at him, and was kind of glad to see that Tendou was as red in the cheeks as he was now. The effect was a tiny bit comical with Tendou’s flaming red hair, though. 

“Good,” Suga said, grabbing Tendou’s hand again and giving it a squeeze.

“Such a sap, Suga,” Tendou teased. 

“You started it.”

“I recall no such thing,” Tendou said, putting on an exaggeratedly innocent expression. 

“You say that, but I know the truth now.”

“Yes, but no one will ever believe you,” Tendou said with a slightly evil grin.

“I don’t need them to. Knowing is enough. _Tendou Satori is a closet sap.”_

Tendou blushed again, and it was unfair how adorable it was. Everything about him was unfair, honestly. Looking back, Suga honestly had no idea how he’d gotten here, on a date with _Tendou Satori_ of all people. He couldn’t even say when he’d fallen for Tendou, because it was like his brain had forgotten what it was like _not_ to be harboring a huge crush on him that may or may not be slowly encroaching on ‘love’ territory. 

“The answer is yes, by the way,” Suga said.

“Hm?”

“I do like your fingers.”

“Ohoho!” Tendou crowed. “I knew it! What exactly is it you want to do to my fingers, hmm?”

“Why don’t you buy me dinner first?”

“Okay,” Tendou agreed quickly, and _dammit,_ Suga was blushing again. 

“Oh. Okay. It’s a date,” he said, though his voice lifted at the end, half turning it into a question.

“That it is, pretty boy.”

“Hey, Tendou?”

“Yes?” Tendou replied, drawing out the vowel.

“I’m going to kiss you now. If that’s okay.”

Tendou just nodded, staring wide-eyed at him. Suga slipped a hand around Tendou’s neck, leaning up and at the same time pulling him down until their lips met. It was--it was _soft._ Suga wasn’t sure what he expected kissing Tendou to be like, but he kissed gently, almost hesitantly, like he still wasn’t sure it was really happening. Suga leaned up into the kiss, adding more pressure as their lips slowly moved against each other. After a moment he pulled back, looking up into Tendou’s eyes as he traced soft patterns against his neck with his thumb. He grinned when Tendou shivered lightly at the touch. 

“You know what?” Tendou said quietly, a grin slowly spreading across his face--a grin that told Suga he had an _idea._

“What?”

“You asked me out in front of everyone to show them how it’s done,” Tendou said, “but they might not be really motivated to do something about it if they don’t properly see the _benefits_ of getting their shit together and asking out the objects of their affection.”

“Are you suggesting we go back and engage in a gross show of PDA in front of all our friends?” Suga asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

“I like the way you think, Tendou Satori.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wee extra that isn't quite a fic in and of itself <3

“So,” Suga began as he and Tendou walked towards the door, “I have to leave tomorrow afternoon so I can get back and get some homework done, but I was thinking maybe we could do something again before that? If… if you wanted.”

“Breakfast?” Tendou offered. “There’s a place that does American-style pancakes. It’s really good.”

“Okay,” Suga agreed.

“Meet you here at… ten?”

“It’s a date,” Suga said, relishing the faint blush that spread across Tendou’s cheeks at the word. 

“Okay. Um, see you,” Tendou said with a shy smile, turning towards the door.

“Hey,” Suga interjected, grabbing Tendou’s wrist. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Suga took a brief moment to appreciate the quizzical expression on Tendou’s face before he gave his wrist a tug, pulling him down far enough that he could slip a hand behind his neck and kiss him. Tendou let out a small surprised sound against Suga’s lips before he seemingly melted, sliding a hand over Suga’s hip and curling around him. He was so fucking _tall._ Suga had to crane his neck, leaning up into the kiss. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the awkward position, though. Now that he’d started, he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of kissing Tendou. It was so surprisingly gentle, and yet Tendou was so _responsive._ He let out a startled noise as Suga sucked his lower lip between his teeth, bony fingers tightening over Suga’s hip. 

Eventually, out of very belated consideration for Daichi’s presence, Suga pulled back. Tendou’s expression was almost startled, eyes wide and lips red and enticing. Suga gave in to the urge to lean in and kiss him one last time before he forced himself to take a step back. 

“Tomorrow,” he said.

“Yeah. Tomorrow,” Tendou echoed, still looking a bit dazed. Suga chuckled, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. Tendou slipped on his shoes and grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open and stepping out. “Ten o’clock, pretty boy.”

Suga nodded, grinning. “See you then.”

Finally, the door closed and Tendou was gone. Suga turned back into the kitchen, where Daichi was standing with a bemused expression on his face. Before Daichi could say a word, though, Suga planted his face against his chest and let out a strangled scream.

“Nice Chewbacca impression,” Daichi said. 

“Shut up, Dai,” Suga said, his voice muffled. 

“There, there,” Daichi said, patting Suga’s head. “You’ve had an eventful day.”

“Quit mocking me!”

“I’m not! Asking someone out and going on your first date is a lot for one day!”

“Not to mention planning our second date. For tomorrow. I might be crazy, Daichi.”

“You’re not crazy. Going to different schools, you won’t get to see each other as much as most couples. You should take advantage of it while you’re here.”

“Couples,” Suga echoed. “Is that what we are?”

“Unless you were planning on this being just a one-weekend fling, Mr. Serial Dater, but considering you just Chewbacca-screamed into my chest I was kind of assuming you were serious about him.”

“Yeah,” Suga said softly. “Yeah, I… I think I am.”

“You think?”

“No, I know I am. It’s just… weird. I’ve never really wanted a serious relationship before, and to think now I’m trying with _Tendou Satori_ of all people.”

“Figures,” Daichi said. “Honestly, we should have seen this coming.”

“Alright, if we’re done laughing at me,” Suga said.

“I’m not,” Daichi interrupted, voice serious. “You look really happy, Suga. I think this could be good for you.”

“Thanks, Dai,” Suga said, pulling him into a tight hug. “Now, what do you say we kick Asahi’s butt in Mario Kart?”


End file.
